


Truth or Dare

by captorashi



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, John, who do you pick?” Roxy asks.</p><p>“I pick Dave for this one. Truth or dare?” You notice something in John’s voice that seems a little... off.</p><p>“Dare,” you say.</p><p>“I dare you to hold in your piss until you wet your pants.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, as you can tell, this was another tumblr request. This time, the prompt was "would you mind writing a dave omo fic/drabble?" so I got to use a little imagination with this one.

“Alright, who’s up for a game of truth or dare?” Jade asks. You raise your hand and so does everyone else; it looks like this is going to be fun.

“Ok, who wants to start?” she giggles. “No one? Ok I guess I’ll start, hehe. Now who should I pick... Oh! How about Jake? Truth or dare?”

“I guess I’ll pick truth,” Jake replies.

“Ok... What’s one of your guilty pleasures?” Jade asks deviously.

“Um... I still pick my nose,” Jake answers.

“Alright, now it’s your turn, Jake!” Jade says.

“Ok, I pick Dirk,” Jake responds. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Dirk says.

“Alright... I dare you to do a handstand, Dirk.”

So Dirk stands up and does a handstand. “Easy,” he says.

And the game goes on like this, the questions and dares gradually getting more and more intense, until...

“Ok, John, who do you pick?” Roxy asks.

“I pick  _Dave_ for this one. Truth or dare?” You notice something in John’s voice that seems a little... off.

“Dare,” you say.

“I dare you to hold in your piss until you wet your pants.”

You go along with it, because it’s not like you really have a choice.

And the game continues, getting wilder by the minute, until Rose has something to say:

“You know what, I’m getting tired of this game.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jane chimes in.

“Yeah, let’s stop playing, I really gotta take a piss,” you say.

“Wait, Dave. Remember the dare?” John asks.

“Oh. Yeah. Shit,” you reply. “Can I just, y’know, not do this? Because the game’s over and pissing your pants is just a really weird thing to do.”

“No. You  _have_  to do this,” John commands. It almost sounds like he desperately needs you to do it for some reason.

“Alright then, you freak,” you say. It comes out harsher than you intended; you get really irritable when you have to pee. Whatever, he deserves it for making you do this stupid shit.

==> Fast forward until you’re bursting.

God, you have to go so badly it hurts. This is so stupid, it’s just a fucking dare!! Why does John have to be so fucking anal about it?! You’ve tried to just get up and go to the bathroom, but every time John grabs you and says “The  _dare,_  Dave.” And so you’ve resigned to sitting here, squirming, trying your damndest to keep it all in, because there’s no way you’re going down without a fight.

You look over at John, and he is watching you with the most intent stare you’ve ever seen. Like, this shit surpasses the creepy stares Lil Cal gave you when you were younger, and that’s saying something right there. You would say something, but there’s something about this that makes you not want to ruin it.

Instead, your body decides to let out a second-long spurt of urine. Fuck, you can feel the wetness of your god tier pants under your hands where you’re holding yourself. This is so gross; you don’t want to imagine what it’s gonna feel like when you wet yourself completely.

But John over there looks interested, too interested in the adventures of you pissing yourself. Another bit of piss leaks out; this time the wet spot is too big for your hands to cover.

That continues for a few minutes, until your body gives up and piss shoots out of you and into your pants, making a puddle on the floor beneath you. Do you dare look at John while you’re pissing yourself? You do. And John bites his lip, has his hands on his lap, and overall looks... aroused. It finally makes sense; the dare, the staring, everything.

 _Wow, John is fucked up,_  you think as you keep pissing. Finally it stops, but the damage is done. You’re covered in piss; your hands are soaked, your legs are soaked, even your butt is soaked in the stuff. And all this for a shitty dare. If only you had picked truth instead...


End file.
